lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The mask in the shadows
Uploader's Note: this was the 2,222 page uploaded to the LOLPasta Wiki. ---- Ok so I wanna start out by saying this thing is still out there and if you see a white deformed mask for sale don't buy it So I was driving around town with my friend Dominic we had just finished our walk in the forest and I dropped an unopened granola bar int he ground so I needed some excitement and we found a small store that read "Wonders of the mind" We found that the name was very strange for a store so the curiosity got the better of us we went inside it smelled like pure candle wax which I had coming but what was even stranger was that the store clerk asked us "gentlemen would you care to take a trip inside your mind" thinking that the smell might have done something to him I kindly answered "no thank you" we then approached a table with weird looking masks I picked one up and tried it on, Dominic put on a horribly disfigured scary looking one on I flinched at the sight of it he saw that it frightened me being the playful douche that he was he purchased it along with a black costume robe I said to him "if you plan on scaring me with that thing you better back off" to which he replied "c'mon man it's not even that scary you'll get used to it" I nodded I dropped him off at his house and headed home for myself when I got home I started to feel light headed and thought "eh must be the smell" I took a nap and had a very strange lucid dream I was walking in my old middle school I saw all my old teachers but they all seemed to be extra careful around me I asked what was going on they just stared blankly and walked away I walked in to the locker room to see all my friends still as kids changing into dark robes much like the one that Dominic bought I tried to wake up but I couldn't I asked the coach what they were doing he said " I appreciate your concern but I have to say no" I thought that wasn't even a straight answer what is going on I ran out and into the gym it was pitch black I saw a man floating with the same mask and robe that Dominic purchased I screamed and woke up it was nine o'clock I called up Dominic and there was no answer I tried again and this time he picked up he sounded strange not frightened but unsure I explained my dream he said probably just superstition I thought so as well and brushed it off I just wanted to be in public after that being in my dark house was not the best place for me, as I was pulling out I saw a black shadow rush by, I thought my imagination must be getting to me I drove into town and the atmosphere seemed a little darker than usual so I turned on my radio and nothing but static came out that's when I started to get suspicious I stopped to get something to eat and my waitress seemed to have a depressed look I asked if something was wrong she looked at me more disturbed, as I was eating I noticed the same shadow from earlier I more closely this time sure enough it was the strange deity from before I paid and left, I had no choice but to go home even though it scared the crap outta me I just wanted to go to sleep as I was I about to fall into a deep slumber I saw it outside my window I yelled "Dominic stop this isn't funny anymore" he just kept coming closer I thought "boy he really did his homework" I heard something fall down in my living room, I drove real fast to my to my car I had to get out of there I drove to Dominic's house knocked on the door frantically he answered with the stupid mask on his face I pushed home he asked why I was scared I told him everything he seemed confused he put the mask back on except this time it grew attached to him he was possessed by it, his now distorted voice told me "lets have a show to remember" I yelled "STOP PLEASE" it laughed and chased me outside into the park it was about one am now it slashed my face and stomach with the claws it conjured out of thin air I was weak and bleeding it told me in the demonic tone stage 1 act 1 begin it sped towards me I managed to hit it with the key in my pocket making a small tear in it it yelled in pain I threw my pocket knife at it, it dodged it and slashed my face again I screamed in paint managed to escape I to the nearby forest I was bleeding and tired I couldn't see it anymore just as I was about to get up It pushed me down and whispered "going somewhere" it tossed me to the other side I found my granola bar from before threw it and that finished him he let out a huge scream and vanished Dominic was on the floor I walked towards him and he was hyper ventilating I drove us to the hospital. Three weeks later I was resting easy from my wounds and I woke up and saw the black shadow over my bed it slashed my chest and whispered "rest easy" Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki